Promessa
by Sniperk
Summary: O que acontece com as nossas heroínas durante o final do ep 7 e durante o ep 8 do anime quando elas não estão na tela. Versão em português da Fic "Yubikiri" que eu tinha escrito em inglês. Leiam e comentem.


Tá legal. Versão em Pt-Br de Yubikiri.

Nota legal: Eu não tenho direitos sobre Saki. Se eu tivesse num traria isso daqui de casa eu acho, e sim do Japão. =]

* * *

**Yubikiri (versão Pt-Br)**

By Sniperk

xxx

Existem cinco tipos de pessoas nesse mundo, no que competia ao jogo que as meninas estavam jogando. Os iliteratos, os novatos, os jogadores normais, os mestres e os monstros. Cada categoria tinha algum tipo de subdivisão, como entre os iliteratos, por exemplo, existiam aqueles que conheciam o jogo mas nunca jogaram ou nunca tiveram interesse em jogar, e os que nem sabiam que o jogo existia. Entre os novatos tinham as carnes frescas e as barbadas, e assim por diante. Ela estava na última categoria. Ela era, realmente, um monstro. Seja sobre sorte, habilidade ou leitura das pedras, ela era uma jogadora fenomenal, um monstro acima de outros monstros.

"Tsumo. Pinfu, 3 dora. 2000 pontos de cada, por favor."

O resto da mesa estava em silêncio. Aquele já era a terceira rodada bonus que elas estavam jogando naquele hanchan, que desde que começou, ninguém habia conseguido tirar sequer um ponto dela. Ela estava sendo perfeita, e sabia disso.

Elas estavam indo para a quarta rodada bonus. E ela ainda estava no Leste.

As outras tentavam fugir dela, descartando pedras de furiten.

Ela não se importava com as outras.

Ela tinha um alvo.

"Ron".

E o alvo dela estava levando uma surra.

"Honitsu, Yakupai, 3 dora. 12000 pontos."

As outras duas já tinham entendido que ela estava atacando a outra, mas elas não podiam fazer nada. Elas mesmas não estavam numa posição melhor.

"Riichi"

O silêncio parece ter crescido. Elas quase podiam ouvir o som das batidas dos seus próprios corações.

"Ron. Riichi Ippatsu. 3900 pontos."

Seu alvo estava caído. O alvo havia perdido novamente. Não apenas aquela rodada, mas a partida. Os pontos da equipe dela caíram abaixo de zero. O jogo havia acabado.

"Muito obrigada. Foi um jogo divertido!"

A vencedora cumprimentou as outras, e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. As outras três que ficaram à mesa pensaram a mesma coisa, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela não pode ser humana. Ela deve ser um monstro!"

* * *

"Saki-chan! Isso foi incrível!"

A pequena pulou nos braços da sua capitã que estava saindo do salão de jogo.

"Ainda bem que você está com a gente, e não contra." Foi o comentário feito pela garota de óculos enquanto esfregava a mão no queixo.

"Bom trabalho lá, Saki." Disse a presidente do clube, que também era a presidente do conselho estudantil, ou como ela diz, presidente do congresso estudantil.

"Bom trabalho, Miyanaga-san." Disse a garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa corando, enquanto segurava um boneco de pelúcia. Um pinguim.

"Isso foi ótimo, Saki." Declarou o único membro masculino do clube.

"Obrigada, pessoal." Ela respondeu a todos, largando a pequena. "Foi muito divertido."

"Foi divertido vencer, ou foi divertido acabar com elas?" A mais velha entre eles perguntou, com um sorriso escancarado.

A menina de olhos vermelho-rubi se virou para ela, sorrindo, e respondeu. "É divertido jogar com pessoas diferentes. É divertido descobrir as estratégias delas. É divertido de jogar o próprio jogo."

"E isso vindo da garota que, a menos de dois meses, dizia que odiava mahjong." Comentou o garoto vestindo o gakuran oficial da escola.

Ela simplesmente sorriu.

"Bem, vamos indo então? Senão vamos perder o trem que vai sair daqui a pouco e nós não temos dinheiro para gastar com um hotel ou um taxi." A garota de cabelos verde-escuro declarou, e eles começaram a caminhar em direção a saída. Elas haviam acabado de se classificar para a final no dia seguinte, e estava muito felizes por isso.

Quando eles chegaram do lado de fora, a menina mais bem dotada diminuiu um pouco o seu ritmo, e ficou atrás do grupo. Ela pegou na mão da quinta membro do seu time e, depois de alguns momentos, seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Elas se entreolharam, ambas corando, mas nenhuma das duas mudaram o foco das sua visão. Elas estavam imersas no seu próprio mundinho onde palavras não eram realmente necessárias, apenas a imagem da outra, sendo gravada na memória. Próximo a estação, elas foram puxadas de volta para a realidade pelos gritos da garota louca por tacos.

"Rápido, Saki-chan! Nodo-chan! O trem já está saindo!"

"A-ah. E-Espera!" A Saki gaguejou, correndo para dentro da estação, ainda segurando a mão da Nodoka.

Durante a viagem, a garota de curtos cabelos marrons caiu no sono, enquanto a que tinha duas tranças amarradas por laços vermelhos estava perdida nos seus pensamentos. O show ainda não tinha acabado. Ela precisava vencer esse torneio, para que o pai dela deixasse ela ficar nessa cidadezinha, o primeiro lugar onde ela conseguiu fazer amigos. O garoto e a pequena menina do grupo que estavam sentados no banco na sua frente já tinham dormido. As senpai dela, no outro lado do trem, também não estavam muito melhor. Ela era a única que estava completamente acordada. Ela olhou para sua mão esquerda, dedos ainda entrelaçados com os da sua amiga. Então seus pensamentos voltaram novamente para a final do dia seguinte. Ela iria vencer, tinha que vencer. Senão ela seria forçada a ir embora desse lugar, para longe de seus amigos. Para longe dela. Só de pensar nisso já dava um aperto no seu peito. Ela estava com tudo isso na cabeça quando, de repente, seu ombro ficou pesado. Ela olhou para baixo e viu a face da Saki, dormindo. Todos os pensamentos pararam imediatamente. A única coisa na sua cabeça era aquele lindo ser no seu ombro. Só de pensar nisso fazia ela corar. Nodoka sorriu, e decidiu deixar os seus pensamentos para outra hora, porque agora ela iria aproveitar a sensação da bela adormecida ao seu lado. Ela decidiu parar de remar contra a maré, e tentou dormir um pouco, apoiando a sua cabeça na da Saki.

* * *

"Vamos para o campeonato nacional" Disse a garota com olhos de rubi levantando o dedo mínimo.

A Nodoka levou alguns momentos para se acalmar, então ela sorriu e uniu o seu dedo mínimo com o da Saki. "Vamos para o campeonato nacional".

Havia começado de novo, a batalha de olhos das duas. Uma batalha que não tinha vencedores ou perdedores. Olhos vermelhos e azuis concentrados uns nos outros. Nenhuma das meninas fez qualquer menção de se mover. Ambas tentavam descobrir o que a outra estava pensando mas, na verdade, nenhuma das duas estava pensando em nada. Elas fariam qualquer coisa para apenas continuar apenas olhando uma para a outra. Se nada acontecer, nenhuma das duas sairia daquela posição. Elas estavam cada mais se banhando naquela atmosfera prazeirosa. Elas queriam olhar mais uma para a outra. Elas queriam sentir uma a outra mais. Sentir o toque da pele da outra. Mas nenhuma das duas moveu sequer um músculo. Elas preferiam ficar daquele jeito. Então uma pequena luz acariciou elas, então outra, e várias outras.

"Vagalumes. Estamos cercadas por vagalumes." A Saki levantou as suas mãos, como se agradecendo a eles, então deixou sua mão direita cair. Sem olhar as mãos de ambas se entrelaçaram. E desse jeito mesmo elas seguiram caminhando em direção as suas casas. Ainda de mãos dadas, sorrindo e corando.

'Nossa, como é que você pode ser tão fofa.' O mesmo pensamento veio para as duas, mas nenhuma das duas deu voz a eles. Não era necessário. Apenas um olhar nas olhos da outra era o suficiente para elas entenderem o que a outra estava pensando. Mesmo que na verdade elas tenha se conhecido apenas a algumas semanas, elas eram um livro aberto uma para a outra. Próximo do lugar que elas se separariam, a escadaria ao lado da estrada, a Saki parou.

"Miyanaga-san?" Nodoka perguntou.

A Saki levantou seu olhos para o topo da escadaria, então, sem olhar para baixo, ela disse. "Haramura-san. O que esse torneio significa para você? Pra mim, você já sabe, é uma chance de eu encontrar com a minha irmã, mas eu ainda não sei o que ele significa para você." Apenas depois que ela terminou de falar é que ela voltou sua atenção para a menina na sua frente.

"P-Pra mim?" A Nodoka gaguejou. "Bem, eu também tenho algo que requere que eu vença não apenas esse torneio, mas o campeonato nacional também." Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Meu pai prometeu que eu poderia ficar aqui se eu vecesse o campeonato nacioanl." Ela abre os olhos e fixa eles na Saki, novamente. " Eu adoro esse lugar. Foi aqui que eu consegui fazer meus primeiros amigos". Um pequeno sorriso se abre no seus lábios. "Foi aqui que eu conheci você."

Foi a vez da Saki corar. "Muito bem" Ela pega ambas as mãos da Nodoka e puxa elas em direção ao seu peito, efetivamente puxando a dona das mãos junto. "Nós vamos vencer. Para nós duas." Ela largou as mãos e começou a ir em direção da escadaria. Quando ela chegou no primeiro degrau ela para e vira-se. "Haramura-san, vamos fazer uma aposta. Se a gente vencer amanhã, nós precisamos fazer algo uma para a outra. Se a gente perder-"

"Nós não vamos perder." A Nodoka corta a Saki antes que ela termine. "Além do mais, que tipo de aposta seria essa em que ambas ganham ao mesmo tempo?"

A Saki não deixou que as palavras da Nodoka pegassem ela. "Eu acho que é porque o prêmeio que eu tenho em mente seria para nós duas, não apenas para mim." Ela sorriu, então se virou e começou a subir as escadas.

"E-Espera." A Nodoka chama a garota novamente. A Saki para e vira-se de lado. Um brilho de esperança nos seus olhos. "Então não vamos apostar. Vamos fazer uma promessa... Se a gente... Não... Quando a gente ganhar amanhã vamos nos encontrar aqui de novo amanhã, nessa mesma hora, e compartilhar nosso prêmio" Ela então levantou o seu dedo mínimo para a garota de olhos vermelhos.

Saki corou e sorriu. Ela desceu os poucos degraus e pegou o dedo da outra com o seu próprio. "Negócio fechado."

* * *

A/N: Review por favor. É só clicar aí em baixo e deixar algumas palavras. =]


End file.
